


Oh, me too bro

by addictedtosarcasm



Category: Descendants (2015), The Isle of Lost - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedtosarcasm/pseuds/addictedtosarcasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos is a twink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, me too bro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beyonstiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyonstiel/gifts).



> Yo this is my first fanfic, leave me some feedback maybe? Thank you!

Carlos stared blankly at his professor, his thoughts wandering as he got lectured in detention once again. Really, it should come as no surprise to him that setting off an exploding potion in the middle of the corridor would get him in here, but he was Carlos de Vil and people just came to expect this from him. What people didn’t expect was to see the bright yellow and black emblem adorning his robes, marking his house; Hufflepuff. How could this kid be in Hufflepuff? His bottle blonde hair and mischievous tendencies threw people off for sure. But here he was, once again, in detention.  
Carlos looked around for a familiar face, trying to seek some entertainment in this bleak hour long block. He looked over and found an angular jaw, and tanned skin with a scowl that had become more friendly in the years he’s known the person it belonged to. Jay was sitting not too far away, probably in for stealing again. Carlos didn’t get his attention quite yet, just letting his eyes roam over his friends’ features. Carlos recognized the way Jay gripped his quill, and the way his eyes seemed to lull back into his head with boredom. Having known Jay for so long, he knew his best friends’ quirks.  
Carlos looked back front quickly, before scribbling down on a piece of parchment and throwing it to Jay.  
Hey, you busy after this?  
Jay looked up and grabbed the parchment off his desk. He smiled a bit before writing back a response.  
Not particularly, why?  
Carlos puffed his cheeks a little bit, now or never dude you can do this.  
Want to go out to the lake to study for a little bit? I know you’re failing Transfiguration, so why don’t I help out?  
Crumpling the paper Carlos lifted his hand to throw it back when he heard a voice ring out in the silence.  
“Mr. de Vil, if you would kindly stop writing love letters to Mr. Sleeper and get back to sitting still I would be oh so happy,” the professor said with a small smile playing on her face. Carlos felt the tips of his ears turn red and he just nodded his head before facing the front normally. He tried to let the rest of detention go without incident as he felt Jay’s eyes burning holes in his back.

 

“So, Mr. de Vil,” Jay said mocking the professor’s snotty tone, “what was it you were going to ask me?”  
Carlos’ ears tinged pink once again as he mustered up his courage to ask out his best friend. “Uh, well I know you aren’t doing so hot in Transfiguration,” Jay scowled, “but I am, so I was wondering if you wanted to go out to the lake to study with me?” Carlos forced out.  
Looking up at his taller counterpart he watched Jay slowly smile before he quietly added, “Like a date.” Carlos’ blush deepened. “Well how about we meet up tomorrow, I don’t have quidditch practice then.” Carlos nodded. “Okay then, see you tomorrow!” Jay waved as he walked off leaving the blushing boy behind.  
“Oh. Holy. Fucking. Shit.”

“Oh my god Carlos this is amazing news!” Evie’s shrieked, her eyes lighting up. “I can’t believe your little love story is finally coming together!”  
“Yeah, well it’s just a study date, but I don’t even know if anything will happen and-”  
“Carlos! Just be optimistic for one second! It won’t kill you, honest.” Carlos just sighed, laying back onto the couch in the Ravenclaw common room. Coming to Evie first was both a good and a bad idea. Her enthusiasm was contagious though, and soon Carlos started to feel a warm fluttering in his stomach. His dreams of finally asking his best friend out had not only been successful, but he was excited too.

Carlos found Jay already at the lake, bag beside him just staring out at the water. He didn’t want to disturb Jay, and have him lose that peaceful look on his face. Walking up anyways, he greeted Jay and sat down beside him. “Hey Jay, what’s up?” he asked nervously.  
“Oh, you know nothing much really. Just waiting for you.”  
“Okay, well why don’t we just start at the beginning. So there’s this charm which you do by-” Carlos was cut off by a hand on his arm.  
“Uh, Carlos? I have something I need to tell you,” Jay interrupted.  
“Yeah, uh shoot,” Carlos felt a fluttery feeling returning to his stomach.  
“Well, er, you see, I- ugh!” Jay stuttered through the sentence.. “I didn’t really agree to come out here because of Transfiguration.”  
“Oh?”  
“Yeah,” Jay lifted his head back up, his eyes meeting Carlos’. “I wanted to just say- I like you. Like a whole lot.”  
Carlos felt the flutters in his stomach go away. “Oh, me too bro.” Carlos turned his head down to his feet.  
Jay visibly started to panic. “No! Carlos, like in a, gay way. Like I want to hold hands with you and stuff way!” Carlos looked back up, a blush forming on his cheeks. “...And maybe in a wanting to kiss you way,” Jay added shyly.  
Carlos sat open mouthed at Jay’s confession. Jay liked HIM? But Jay was brave and strong and played quidditch and could have anyone he wanted, and he wanted Carlos? Jay’s face reddened when Carlos didn’t respond. “Did I just make a fool of myself?” he started to turn away from Carlos. Instead of answering Carlos grabbed Jay’s face and brought their mouths together.  
It was a gentle kiss, both of their firsts. Parting quickly, the two boys looked at each other, wide eyed and already breathless. “I-” Carlos started, cut off by Jay crashing his lips back into his. Their second kiss was more heated, charged with the passion of the moment. They stayed connected, moving their mouths sloppily together. When they parted, Carlos was all but in Jay’s lap. Pulling him all the way, Jay gingerly placed Carlos facing him on his lap.  
“Why didn’t we do this long ago?” Carlos asked, placing his forehead on the other boys.  
“Who knows?”


End file.
